


The Truth

by upsidedowns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-11 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsidedowns/pseuds/upsidedowns
Summary: Alec receives some pretty shocking news, and he's terrified to tell Magnus the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for years and I'm finally posting a fic on it. Shadowhunters (but specifically malec) has become my recent obsession and so I figured I'd post this little oneshot that I've just written. I've written a bunch of other fics that include other ships I'm obsessed with that I've been too scared to post lol so hopefully if you read this, you'll like it and maybe I'll post more? Feedback always appreciated x

Alec takes a deep breath as he stands in the middle of his room at the institute. He’s just gotten back from being with the doctor, and the news he just received is pretty shocking, and he’s honestly having a difficult time processing everything, and he doesn’t even want to think about telling Magnus the news.

Alec closes his eyes, and then he reaches over and grabs a random book from his bedside table and throws it across the room, unable to stop his eyes from watering up.

“Bad timing?”

Alec jumps at the sudden voice, he looks over and his eyes widen when he sees Magnus in the doorway. “Magnus,” he takes a deep breath as he places his hand on his chest. “I’m sorry. Y-You scared me.”

“Is everything alright, Alexander?” Magnus asks worriedly, walking over to Alec.

“I-It’s nothing,” Alec quickly lies, closing his eyes. There’s no possible way he could tell Magnus the truth. Magnus would leave him in a heartbeat if he finds out the truth. He’ll think he’s a freak.

“Well, it’s obviously not nothing,” Magnus chuckles. “Do you want to talk?” He gently places his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know,” Alec mumbles. “I’m sorry. I’m just not ready to talk yet.”

“Do you not trust me?” Magnus asks, frowning slightly at Alec’s response.

“Of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone, Magnus. You just have to trust me,” Alec says. “Please. I promise I’m fine.” He turns to look at Magnus.

Magnus sighs in defeat. “Alright. But please, Alexander, come talk to me if things get too much,”

“I will,” Alec slowly nods. “I just need more time, and answers.”

“I understand,” Magnus says, and Alec can’t help but feel relieved hearing Magnus say those words, and then Magnus is reaching over and gently wiping the tears from Alec’s eyes. “I hate seeing you like this. Come here.” He pulls Alec into a comforting hug, holding onto him tightly.

Alec immediately grabs onto Magnus, burying his face in Magnus’s chest, taking advantage of Magnus’s comfort and touch while he still can, in case something goes wrong when he finally does tell him the truth. When he tells Magnus that he’s pregnant. Alec doesn’t know how this is possible. He needs answers first, and he’s grateful that Magnus is giving him time to figure things out before he tells him.

****

“So,”

Alec looks up, and raises his eyebrows when he sees Jace walking into his office.

“Everything okay?” Alec asks, sitting up in his chair.

“I should be asking you that, shouldn’t I?” Jace asks, walking over to the desk.

Alec sighs, immediately knowing what Jace is talking about. “You’ve spoken to Magnus, haven’t you?”

It’s been almost a week since Alec has talked to Magnus about his little “secret”. True to his word, Magnus hasn’t said another word about it, although Alec can obviously tell Magnus is worried about him, and keeping a secret like this from him is getting harder with the morning sickness kicking in.

“Alec, Magnus is worried about you,” Jace says, sighing softly.

“Believe me, I know he’s worried about me. I told him I’d talk to him when I’m ready,” Alec says.

“So, something is wrong?” Jace asks, raising his eyebrows. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Because I don’t have answers!” Alec hisses, trying to keep his voice down. “How can I talk to anyone about what’s going on when I don’t even know what the hell is going on with me?”

Jace softens instantly, and then frowns at Alec’s outburst. “Alec,”

Alec runs a hand through his hair and he takes a deep breath. “But, I-I need to tell someone about this,” he slowly stands and looks up at Jace. “Can I trust you, Jace?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jace asks, scoffing. “Alec, we’re-”

“I know!” Alec sighs. “You’re my parabatai. I’m sorry. Jace, I’m being serious. You cannot tell a single soul about this. I’m not ready for people to find out. You cannot talk to Clary about this either. Understood?”

“I promise,” Jace says softly. “You know you can trust my word.”

“I…” Alec hesitates. “I’ve been, uh… getting sick recently. I didn’t think it was anything serious. Until, um… I went to the doctor last week. They gave me some pretty serious news.”

Jace stares at him. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Alec quickly assures him. “Kind of. I’m… fuck, Jace, I’m pregnant.”

Jace’s eyes widen. “You’re… _what_?” He asks with shock.

“I don’t know how, okay? I mean, I do. Uh, it’s just what I was told. Th-They did an ultrasound and everything. I saw it. What the hell am I supposed to do? What am I gonna tell Magnus?”

“So, uh, it’s Magnus’s baby then?” Jace asks. 

“Who else would be the father? He’s the only person I’ve been with,” Alec says. “He’ll leave me, Jace.”

“Alec, you know that’s not true,” Jace frowns. “Magnus loves you, a-and he loves kids. You see how he is with children. He adores Madzie. I’m sure he’d be thrilled if you told him the truth.”

“You don’t know that!” Alec cries, slamming his fists against his desk as his eyes begin watering up.

“Alec-” Jace sighs softly, and then he quickly walks over to him and he pulls him into a comforting hug, allowing Alec to cry on his shoulder. He’s never seen Alec like this before, and he doesn’t like it.

Alec finally calms down, feeling slightly better after being able to let out the tears he’s been holding in, and talking to Jace. Somehow, he manages to let Jace convince him to tell Magnus the truth.

Weeks pass, and Alec still can’t find it in him to talk to Magnus about the pregnancy. He’s over a month in, and still getting morning sickness, but he’s been doing a pretty good job at hiding everything a so far.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Alec asks, smiling shyly as he stands in front of Magnus.

“Of course you will Alexander,” Magnus says, gently grabbing Alec and then pulling him in for a soft kiss, just as Jace and Clary are walking into the institute.

“Oh, I take it you told him the news then?” Jace asks when he sees Alec with Magnus.

Alec immediately pulls away, looking up at Jace with wide eyes.

“What news?” Magnus asks, blinking a few times as he looks over at Jace.

“Jace!” Alec hisses, shaking his head. “I didn’t…”

“Wait a second, what’s going on?” Clary asks, also looking at Jace with confusion.

“I’m sorry, but you two have been very… uh, coupley, recently… so I only figured…” Jace begins.

“I didn’t say anything,” Alec whispers to Jace, taking a deep breath.

“Alexander, what’s going on?” Magnus asks as he looks back at Alec. “What is he talking about?”

Alec sighs and looks down, knowing he has to tell the truth now. He knew he would have to tell Magus, but he’s been hoping for a little more time, in case Magnus reacts badly to the pregnancy news.

“Magnus, I-”

“Wait, you’re telling him _here_?” Jace asks, his eyes widening slightly as he quickly glances around.

“People are going to find out the truth eventually, Jace. I can’t keep hiding this,” Alec snaps. He turns and looks over at Magnus. He hesitates before walking over to him, gently grabbing his arm.

“I knew there was something. You’ve been acting weird lately,” Magnus says as he looks up at Alec.

“Yeah, there’s a reason for that,” Alec mumbles. “It’s about what we talked about before. When we were in my office and you saw me throw that book. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Magnus asks, crossing his arms against his chest.

Alec looks down for a moment, before slowly looking up at Magnus. “Congratulations,” he whispers. “You’re going to be a father.” He chuckles nervously.

“Come again?” Magnus asks, his ears not quite believing what Alec just said.

“Magnus, I-” Alec’s eyes begin to water. “God, I’m so over being emotional.”

“Alec, did you just say you’re…?” Magnus begins, trying to take everything Alec just told him in.

“Yes,” Alec breathes. “I-I’m pregnant, Magnus. I’m… pregnant. And, It’s your baby.”

“Come on, Clary… we should go. They need privacy,” Jace says, gently grabbing her arm.

“You knew about this?” Clary whispers as Jace leads her away.

“Of course he told me. We’re brothers. I’m his parabatai,” Jace defends. “He needed to tell someone but he was too scared to tell Magnus the truth. I don’t blame him for being scared either.” He looks back, and smiles when he sees Alec and Magnus hugging. “But, I think they’re going to be just fine.”

Magnus pulls away from the hug a few moments later and takes a deep breath as he looks up at Alec. “You know, I knew there was a reason you weren’t drinking my cocktails,” he whispers, smiling at Alec.

“I don’t really know much about pregnancies if I’m being honest, but I’m pretty sure the same rules apply. No drinking,” Alec whispers. “So, wait… y-you’re not… mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Magnus asks, frowning.

“I… I don’t know. Male pregnancy isn’t normal and I thought…”

“You thought I would leave you?” Magnus asks, sighing softly. He gently rubs Alec’s cheek with his thumb. “No. It’s going to take a lot more than you being pregnant to get me to leave you, Alexander. The fact that you’re pregnant is a miracle in the first place. I understand why you didn’t tell me. But, I’m not mad.”

Alec gasps and hugs Magnus again, hugging him tightly. “Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Magnus whispers. “And I’ll love our baby just as much.”

Alec pulls away from the hug. “We should really work on finding our new place. We’ll need the room,”

“You’re right,” Magnus chuckles. “We’ll make that our top priority.”

A few days pass. Things are pretty normal now that Jonathan has been taken care. It takes stress away from Alec which is always good. Now he can focus on taking care of himself and the baby.

“You’re pregnant?” Izzy shrieks as she storms into the institute, walking over to the group at the center, and earning the attention of the others that were around them as well.

“You didn’t tell Izzy after you told Magnus?” Jace asks as he looks over at Alec.

“Oh, that’s right,” Alec says, looking over at Izzy. “Who told you?”

“Clary told Simon, and Simon told me. The point is, _you_ should have told me,” Izzy snaps.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been a little busy if you hadn’t noticed,” Alec argues. “I was going to tell you eventually.”

“When, Alec? When the baby was going to pop out of your-” Izzy immediately pauses. “Oh. Uh…”

“Yeah, can we maybe not go there?” Alec asks, blushing. “And, I was going to tell you after I told Magnus. I needed to make sure the baby’s father was going to be around before I told anyone else.”

Izzy walks over to Alec and punches him lightly on the shoulder. “Asshole,” she mutters before hugging him.

Alec sighs in relief, squeezing Izzy tightly. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner,” he whispers.

Izzy pulls away from the hug, quickly wiping away a tear that slips out of her eyes. “I uh... I know we live in a world where warlocks, vampires and werewolves and all of these other magical creatures exist… but I never thought that men being pregnant would exist,” she says.

Alec chuckles. “Yeah. Well, that makes two of us,”

“Magnus is being there for you, right?” Izzy asks, gently grabbing Alec’s arm. “Because I’ll kick his…”

“Izzy,” Alec warns softly. “Magnus thought that he would never be able to have his own children because he’s a warlock. He’s been over the moon ever since I told him. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Hey. We should celebrate,” Clary suggests, a smile forming on her face.

“Celebrate? I can’t drink,” Alec says as he looks over at Clary.

“Who says alcohol has to be involved? Come on. You’re pregnant, Alec. Not only is this a huge deal, but it’s also a miracle. You deserve to be celebrated just as any other pregnant woman,” Clary says.

“Thank you, Clary,” Alec says. “But, please. We don’t need to have this huge celebratory…”

“Of course not. How about small dinner? Only for your close friends and family?” Clary offers.

“Clary and I can set it up,” Izzy adds. “All you have to do is show up with Magnus.”

Alec sighs in defeat. “Fine, whatever. I’m sure Magnus will be thrilled about this idea anyways,” he says.

“Can you believe it?” Izzy squeals excitedly. “I’m going to be an auntie!”

****

“I can’t believe you’re making me go to this dinner,” Alec mumbles as he stands in front of a mirror, messing with his tie. “You know how much I hate having the attention on me.”

“Clary is right,” Magnus speaks as he appears behind Alec, gently grabbing his hands to stop him from fiddling anymore. “You and the baby deserve to be celebrated. It’s just a dinner with the people you love and care about. It’ll be fine.”

Alec turns and looks at Magnus. “At least you’ll be there with me,” he whispers.

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss this,” Magnus smiles and leans in to kiss Alec. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispers, pecking Magnus on the lips once more. “Shall we get this over with?”

Magnus rolls his eyes playfully before taking Alec’s arm. “Unfortunately, it’s not safe for you to portal while pregnant, so it’s a good thing Izzy and Clary found a restaurant close enough for us to walk to,” he says.

Alec and Magnus are one of the last to show up at the restaurant. Alec is surprised to see his mother has shown up to the dinner, considering she hasn’t been the most supportive of his relationship with Magnus.

“Mom?” Alec asks when she walks up to him instantly. “You came?”

“Izzy invited me,” she tells him. “Of course, I was shocked when she told me the reason why.”

“Mom, if you’re only here to tell me how wrong it is that I’m pregnant with another man’s child…”

“Alec, relax. I promise I’m not here to say anything like that. I’m here to support my son,” she says calmly, which Alec can’t help but find strange. He knows she’s not just going to let this go.

“Alec,” Magnus walks beside Alec, gently grabbing a hold of him. “You should sit.”

Alec takes a deep breath as he stares at his mother before following Magnus over to their seats. “Um, thank you for that,” he says as he looks at Magnus. “I don’t know where that was heading.”

“That’s why I stepped in,” Magnus whispers. “I just want tonight to be stress free for you.”

“A stress free night sounds almost impossible these days,” Alec whispers back.

“Well, we better enjoy this while we can. I have a feeling our days are about to get even more hectic,” Magnus chuckles, and looks up when Izzy stands up.

“Thank you all for coming to this dinner. We’re here to celebrate my big brother and Magnus being pregnant with their first child. Well, I could go on and on about how proud I am of how far Alec’s come, but we’d be here forever and I don’t want to start crying-” Izzy smiles, earning a few laughs. “To Alec.”

Alec blushes when everybody cheers to him, muttering a shy thanks to his friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I posted the first chapter the other day and I honestly can't believe how many hits it got so quickly and so many people left comments saying they wanted me to continue. THANK YOU so much for being so lovely. That means a lot, especially for it being the first malec fic that I've published. I'm not sure how long this fic will be atm but because y'all were so nice, I decided to write more. If there's anything specific you guys would want to see in this fic, please don't hesitate to comment. <3

Alec sighs as he sits at the desk in his office, tapping the pencil in his hand rapidly against the desk. Alec thought that after the dinner the other week, things would calm down and be less stressful for him now that everybody knew about the pregnancy. But, he was so wrong, especially with his parents in town.

“There you are,”

Alec glances up and sighs when he sees his mom walking into the office. “Mom. Is there something wrong?”

“Not necessarily, but… we do have some manners to discuss. You’re pregnant, and it won’t be long before you won’t be able to do your job around here,” she begins.

“Already taken care of, actually. Magnus is already on my case about working too hard. I know eventually during my pregnancy they’ll be a time where I won’t be able to come to work. Jace will be taking my place when that time comes,” Alec tells her, sitting up in his chair.

“Jace? Do you really think that’s such a good idea?” Maryse asks, frowning slightly at her son.

“Yes. There’s no one better for the job. Besides, he was originally going to be the head of the Institute before he put me in charge,” Alec shrugs his shoulders. “Is that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Alec,” Maryse sighs before walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

“This should be good,” Alec says as he leans back in his chair.

“Have you seriously thought about this whole… pregnancy, thing?” She asks.

Alec tilts his head slightly in confusion. “Trust me, I’ve had plenty of time to think about the pregnancy,” he says. “I’ve already talked to Magnus. Yes, we still have a lot to prepare for, but we both want this baby. Why do you…?” Alec pauses. “I knew it.” He stands up angrily. “You weren’t going to let this go!”

“Alec, I’m just trying to look out for you,” she tries to defend herself.

“Please. That’s bullshit, mom. You’re only looking out for yourself. Magnus and I have been together for almost a year and you’ve been against our relationship since day one. There’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about Magnus or having this baby, a-and I don’t want you apart of this child’s life if this is the attitude you’re going to have. So please do me a favor and just leave,” Alec snaps, before taking a deep breath as his eyes begin watering up.

“Alec,” Maryse slowly stands up. “We can talk about this.”

“No, mom. I don’t want to talk to you about this anymore. You’ve had plenty of chances. Leave. Now,” Alec demands as he points towards the door. He hates treating his mom like this, but enough is enough. He’s dealt with her hateful attitude for much too long. He doesn’t deserve it, nor does Magnus or his baby.

Maryse stares at him, before finally turning and leaving the office, just as Jace walks in.

Alec sighs and sits back down in the chair, burying his face in hands.

“Did she say something to you about the baby?” Jace asks after a moment of silence.

“She said a lot of things,” Alec mumbles. “But yes, she mentioned the baby.”

“And, what did she say to you?” Jace asks curiously.

“She didn’t say it, but I’m pretty sure she was suggesting that I don’t have the baby,” Alec says as he looks up at Jace. “Which is completely not an option. I’m having the baby whether she likes it or not. It’s my choice.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re thinking like that. I know how she can get,” Jace says.

“I just wish… she would be more open-minded about Magnus and I’s relationship,” Alec mumbles.

Jace sighs softly. “Hey, it’s been a long day, Al. Why don’t you wrap up and take the rest of the day off?” He suggests. “Izzy, Clary and I can take over for you. There’s more important things that you should be worrying about than whatever the hell’s going on around here.”

Alec slowly looks up at Jace. “That sounds nice. But, there’s so much that needs to be done here,”

“And we’ll take care of it,” Jace says as he places his hand on the desk in front of Alec. “Come on, Al. Take some time for yourself for once in your damn life.”

“You know, it sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me,” Alec raises his eyebrows.

“You’re right. I’m secretly plotting to get rid of you so I can have more time as the head of the Institute,”

“I knew it,” Alec laughs, and then slowly stands. “Thanks Jace. For uh, always looking out for me.”

“Where would you be if you didn’t have people like me and Magnus looking out for you?” Jace smirks, and laughs when Alec punches him on the shoulder. The two leave the office together. “Speaking of, how’s house hunting going for you and Magnus? Having any luck?”

“We wanted to take our time with this, you know? Find the perfect house that we’d both be happy settling down in. But, we had to change our whole plans, and everything is centered around the baby,” Alec says, sighing softly. “I’m fine with that, because I want a safe place for the baby to live. It just makes things more difficult.”

“You still have time before the baby arrives,” Jace assures him.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbles. He looks up and smiles when he sees Magnus with Izzy and Clary.

“Hey. I thought you were busy?” Izzy asks when she sees Alec.

“Jace convinced me to take the rest of the day off,” Alec tells her, walking over to Magnus.

“You? Taking some time off? Sounds impossible. How’d you manage that?” Magnus asks jokingly as he looks over at Jace, chuckling when Alec shoves him playfully.

"I almost can't believe it myself, honestly," Jace grins.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Hey, uh... you aren’t busy, are you?” He asks Magnus.

“No. We were just chatting,” Magnus says as he looks at Jace. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, good. If you don’t me stealing him from you,” Alec says to Izzy and Clary before grabbing Magnus. “We have some house hunting to do.” He drags Magnus away from the group.

Izzy chuckles as she watches the two. “I never thought I’d see the day where Alec isn’t so… uptight,”

“Yeah, it’s nice. It’s all because he’s not bottling everything up inside him. He can be who he wants, and Magnus being around has certainly helped too,” Jace adds.

“And now he’s going to be a father. That’s the most surprising about this whole thing,” Izzy sighs softly.

“I don’t really know Alec that well, but I think he’ll make a great father,” Clary says with a smile.

Jace smiles, and nods in agreement. “He definitely will,”

Finally, Alec gets to his bedroom with Magnus. He quickly shuts the door, and then he turns around and pushes Magnus against the kiss, kissing him passionately.

Magnus’s eyes widen in surprise, though he happily kisses back before pulling away after a moment. “Alexander, I thought we were going to do house hunting?” He asks, taking a deep breath.

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus again. “I just missed you today is all,” he says.

Magnus chuckles. “You’re sweet, Alexander. I missed you too,” he whispers, kissing Alec before walking over to the bed. “We really must work on this house situation. I don’t want to wait last minute when the baby comes.”

“I know. I want to be fully prepared before the baby comes. I don’t want to be in an unfinished house,” Alec says, sighing as he runs a hand through his hair. “It’s just so stressful.”

“Well, come on then. Let’s continue our search from last night,” Magnus says, sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. He looks up at Alec and smiles at him.

Alec rolls his eyes fondly before sitting down on the bed beside Magnus.

Alec and Magnus stay up all night going through houses. They eventually decide on buying an apartment similar to Magnus’s previous apartment. It’s enough room for Alec and Magnus to have their own space while also making sure they’ll have everything they need to make the baby happy.

Getting a house is one less thing Alec has to worry about. The less stress he has, the better it is for the baby. He just desperate;y wants this pregnancy to go by smoothly so the baby turns out healthy and happy.

When Magnus wakes up in the morning, he wakes up in an empty bed. “Alexander?” He lifts his head up, and sees Alec walking out of his bathroom. “Everything okay?”

Alec wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing tiredly. “Uh, morning sickness,” he mumbles, climbing back into bed beside Magnus. “Sorry. Did I wake you?”

“You didn’t. I just woke up and you weren’t there,” Magnus pushes himself up on his elbows. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No. I just cuddles from my boyfriend,” Alec mumbles, scooting closer to Magnus.

“That I can certainly help you with,” Magnus smiles, wrapping his arm around Alec and pulling him closer.

“I thought I’d get used to the morning sickness by now. Guess not,” Alec sighs. “It’s the worst part.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there were something more I could do to help,” Magnus whispers.

“No, you being here is more than enough,” Alec says as he looks up at Magnus. “I wouldn’t be able to get through this without you by my side. I know it’s not easy putting up with.”

“Oh, stop. I would never leave you to deal with this baby alone,” Magnus says.

Alec smiles, and rests his head on Magnus’s chest. “We’ll be able to know the gender soon,” he says.

“And, what are you hoping for?” Magnus asks curiously, leaning down and gently kissing Alec’s nose before laying back down himself.

“I’ll be happy with either. But, if I’m being honest… I’d love a boy,” Alec admits. “You?”

“For some reason, I’m not surprised that you’d want a boy, but actually... I’d like a girl,” Magnus smiles. “After spending so much time with Madzie, I just want one of my own.”

“I know. You’re so good with her. I can’t wait to see you with our own,” Alec sighs happily.

“Soon,” Magnus says. “Here in just a few more months. We’ll have our own little one.”

Alec closes his eyes as he starts to relax for what feels like the first time in months, then a second later, his phone goes off. Alec groans and pushes himself up. “Dammit,” he reaches over and grabs his phone. “I need to go. Christ. Why am I needed so early?”

“Alexander, I know you’re still early in the pregnancy. But remember, we talked about taking it easy,” Magnus says.

“I know...” Alec looks over at Magnus and sighs. “Magnus, I promise I won’t do anything that would put me or the baby in danger. I won't be alone on any missions. But, I have to go get ready.” He leans over and kisses Magnus.

“Alright. I believe you,” Magnus says. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter.” He smiles at Alec.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe Magnus actually let you come on this mission,” Jace says as he and Alec walk together.

“Well, didn’t really give him much of a choice,” Alec sighs and looks over at Jace. “I need him to trust that I’ll look after myself and keep the baby from harm's way. I would never put the baby in danger.”

“Still,” Jace shrugs his shoulders. “I suppose you should make the most of it while you still can. I’m sure you won’t be doing many missions when it’s time for the baby to come.”

“God, don’t remind me about that,” Alec mumbles. “I can’t even stand the thought of sitting at home while everyone else is doing something productive at the Institute. It’s just not what I’m used to.”

“Well, you’ll be looking after a baby,” Jace says, looking around.

“Hey, I know you’ve been supportive of this whole thing… and I appreciate it more than anything. But, you’ve never really said how you feel about it. If that makes sense,” Alec says.

Jace looks over at Alec. “I’m happy for you Alec. You know that,”

“I know. It’s just… nobody’s really saying anything. I can’t help but worry,” Alec admits.

“Hey, you have nothing to worry about, Alec. Do I find it a little weird? Sure. Male pregnancy is something that we all have to get used to. But, you’re my parabatai. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy,”

Alec looks over at Jace and he can’t help the smile from forming on his face. Then, he quickly stops and turns around, grabbing an arrow and pointing it at the sound of the source. But, there’s nothing there.

“What was that?” Jace asks. “You heard that too, right?”

“Looking for me, Shadowhunters?”

Alec turns around again and sees a man standing in front of them. The demon they’ve been looking for. He immediately shoots an arrow at him, but the demon dodges it. “Stand down,” he warns.

The demon laughs evilly. “You think I’m afraid of you, Lightwood?” He smirks, and steps closer to Alec.

“Watch it,” Jace warns, pulling his weapon out as well.

The demon reaches forward and grabs a hold of Alec’s bow, yanking him forward.

Jace’s eyes widen with shock and goes to move forward. The only thing on his mind is protecting Alec. “Let him go!” He shouts.

“Take another step forward and I’ll kill him on the spot,” the demon warns as he steps backwards. “And, I’m sure we wouldn’t want that.” the demon opens a portal. “Nice chatting with you.”

“Alec, no!” Jace shouts as the demon jumps into the portal with Alec, disappearing. Jace instantly regretting not killing the demon when he had the chance “Shit.” He pulls out his phone and calls Izzy. “Come on. Pick up, pick up, pick up.” He paces back and forth.

“Jace, hey, did you catch the demon?” Izzy asks when she answers her phone.

“We found him,” Jace tells her. “But, uh… we have a problem. He took Alec,” Jace tells her.

“What do you mean he took Alec?” Izzy asks angrily. “How could you let that happen?”

“It was not my fault, Isabelle,” Jace snaps. “The point is, we have to find Alec now. I know he’s strong and can look after himself, but he’s pregnant. Who knows what that demon will do to him?”

“We have to go to Magnus,” Izzy says.

“Dammit, Magnus is going to kill me,” Jace groans, but he knows they have no other choice.

Alec gasps as he falls to the ground harshly after the demon portals them. He groans and immediately grabs a hold of his stomach, praying that using the portal didn’t hurt the baby. Magnus warned him that using portals while pregnant is dangerous. Alec looks up and sees the demon staring at him, smirking.

“Ah, Alec Lightwood. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” the demon says, circling Alec. “You’re the famous Shadowhunter who has the ability to become pregnant, hm?”

“What do you want?” Alec asks, slowly pushing himself up.

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you,” the demon says in an obvious tone.

Alec scoffs. “Well, that’s out of the question,” he mumbles. He gasps when he’s suddenly thrown against the wall harshly. Alec instantly tries to move and get up, but now he’s being forced down by the demon. Alec doesn’t want to fight back though, because he desperately doesn’t want to put the baby in danger. That’s the only thing he cares about right now.

Izzy and Jace instantly go to Magnus, knowing that he’s the only person who can help them get Alec back.

Magnus opens the door and looks up, raising his eyebrows when he sees Izzy and Jace. “Oh, hello,”

“Magnus, we need your help,” Jace says as they walk into the room. He turns and looks at Magnus. “But, you have to promise not to freak out when we tell you…”

Magnus glances over at Izzy before looking back at Jace. “Where’s Alexander?”

Jace closes his eyes for a moment and he takes a deep breath, preparing himself for Magnus’s reaction, before looking at Magnus again. “He got taken by a demon,”

“H-He what?” Magnus shouts, his eyes instantly widening with panic. “How could you let that happen? He’s pregnant!” He takes a deep breath, and then he roughly grabs a hold of Jace. “I swear to God, Jace, If anything happens to him or the baby, I will…”

“Nothing’s going to happen to him or the baby,” Jace pushes Magnus away. “We’re going to get him back, but in order to do that we need your help. I can track him like you did before with my parabatai rune.”

Magnus stares at him, before slowly nodding. “Anything to get him back,” he whispers.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. I was supposed to be looking after him. I should have…”

“Jace, it’s not your fault,” Izzy tries to assure him. “You couldn’t have known this would happen to him. Now, we just need to focus on getting him back to us. Come on, let’s do this.”

“Follow me,” Magnus says, starting to lead the way towards the bed. “You do realize this is a risk, right? Alec almost died when we tried to do this last time.”

“I’m aware Magnus, but-” Jace stops, and instantly grabs a hold of his stomach after feeling a slight pain. He looks up at Magnus with wide eyes. “I don’t care of the risks. We need to do this now.”

“You’re going to be fine. Magnus knows what he’s doing. Just promise you’ll keep Jace safe,”

“I’ll do my best. You know that,” Magnus says. “Lay on the bed.”

Alec should have known that something would go terribly wrong. Things were going too perfect, and now he’s being held hostage by a demon. He knows Jace has probably already gone to Magnus for help and that they’re doing everything they can to find him, but he can’t help but think the worst.

Alec groans as he struggles to get up. “You’re seriously going to hold a pregnant man hostage?”

The demon looks away from staring out the window and looks over at Alec, smirking. “Of course I am. Your kind are rare, and now you’re going to be mine,” he says.

Alec takes a deep breath. “If hurt you my baby…”

“I would do no such thing,” the demon cackles, instantly sending shivers down Alec’s spine. “Just sit tight, Shadowhunter. You’ll be here for awhile, that I can assure you.”

Alec scoffs. “Not if Magnus has anything to do with it,” he grumbles, then groaning loudly when the demon blasts him again with painful magic. Alec can only hope that the baby will survive this. He doesn’t know what he’ll do with himself if anything happened to his and Magnus’s baby. He’s already growing attached to the baby when he’s just two months in to the pregnancy, and he’ll be absolutely devastated if he loses the baby.

As each hour passes, Alec slowly starts to lose hope that Magnus or anyone is trying to find him.

“Starting to give up, Shadowhunter?” The demon asks as he walks into the room, chuckling when he sees Alec slumped up against the wall. The demon slowly walks closer to Alec, bending down so he’s close to Alec’s face. “Don’t think your little warlock boyfriend is saving you this time.”

“Think again,”

Alec gasps when the demon is suddenly thrown against the wall.

“Magnus, don’t. We’ll take care of the demon, get Alec,” Izzy says before Magnus can do anything else.

Magnus hesitates as he stares down the demon, wanting nothing more than to destroy him himself, before he’s quickly running over to Alec. “Alexander...” he bends down and grabs a hold of his face. “Thank God we found you. Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine. The demon… he used his magic to keep me here. I can’t move,” Alec tells him.

“Don’t worry. I can get you out,” Magnus says, before standing up and using his magic to get Alec out of the spell he’s been under. As soon as Alec is free, he immediately falls into Magnus’s arms. “Alec-”

“I-I thought you weren’t going to come,” Alec mumbles, gripping onto Magnus tightly.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. It was taking longer than expected-” Magnus pulls away from the hug, and then he kisses Alec passionately. “Are you okay? Did he do anything…?”

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle. I-I think the baby is okay, but we should probably check with the doctor when we get home just to be sure,” Alec whispers, hugging Magnus again. He pulls away and looks over just as Jace and Izzy defeat the demon together.

“We make a good team,” Jace says as he high-fives Izzy. He looks over and sighs in relief when he sees Alec, and quickly runs over to him to hug him tightly. “Thank God you’re okay. I’m so sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Alec assures him, hugging him back. He looks up at Izzy and smiles.

As soon as they make it back home, Alec and Magnus head to the doctors to check with the baby, and they’re both relieved when the doctor tells them that the baby is okay and nothing is wrong.

“I’m glad we got there when we did,” Magnus whispers as he lies in bed with Alec.

Alec turns and looks at Magnus. “I know. Me too,”

“What did that demon want with you anyways?” Magnus asks curiously.

“Shadowhunters like me are rare, Magnus. He wanted to use me because of my ability to carry children,” Alec says, sighing. “God knows what he was planning on doing with me or the baby, but I don’t know why that demon thought he’d get away with it anyways.”

“That demon is destroyed now. But, you know that I would have done everything I could to get you back,” Magnus says, gently stroking Alec’s cheek.

Alec smiles and then he reaches up to grab Magnus’s hand. “Yeah, I know, and I’m so damn lucky that I have you to look after me and the baby,” he says, before leaning over and kissing Magnus.

“It’s been a long day, Alexander. You should get some rest,” Magnus tells him.

Alec scoots closer to Magnus and rests his head on Magnus’s chest. “I love you,” he whispers.

Magnus pulls him closer. “I love you too,” he gently kisses Alec’s forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re up and about. Feeling better?” Izzy asks when Alec walks into the Institute.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Alec says, walking over to Izzy. “I don’t think I needed three days off but Magnus insisted. I just hate sitting around doing nothing when I know that I can be doing something.”

Izzy raises her eyebrows. “You’re pregnant, Alec. You need to take it easy,”

“God, you’re like Magnus. I know what my body can handle,” Alec says.

“That may be, but… I know you, Alec. No matter how many times we tell you to take it easy and just rest, you insist on going on missions when there’s danger involved. Are you trying to kill that baby?”

Alec closes his eyes. “That’s not fair,” he mumbles.

“I’m just trying to look out for you, and I know Magnus is doing the same. You’re very stubborn,” Izzy says.

Alec crosses his arms against his chest. “So, what am I supposed to do then, Izzy? Sit at home all day and do nothing? I’m the head of the Institute. We already talked about this,” he argues.

“No, Alec. We’re not saying that. Maybe there will be some missions you can go on, but it might be easier if you just stay here and let other people handle missions,” Izzy says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Let me guess, Alec wants to go on more missions even though the last mission almost got him killed,”

Alec rolls his eyes when he sees Jace walking over to him. “That’s not what’s happened,”

Izzy and Jace both look at him with wide eyes. “You’re joking with me, right Alec?” Jace asks, scoffing. “Alec, you got kidnapped by a demon. You’re lucky he didn’t do anything to hurt you or the baby!”

“Okay!” Alec throws his hands up. “I’ll go on less missions, but only if necessary. Is that better?”

“Better,” Izzy nods, a smile forming on her face. “You’ll have to get used to it eventually.”

“Yeah, I know that. But, I wanna still be helping out while I can. I’m pregnant, not… injured,” Alec says, sighing. “Whatever. I’ve got work to do.” He shakes his head before walking off.

Izzy frowns slightly. “I feel bad. I don’t want him to be miserable,”

“I know, me neither. But, we have to look out for him and keep the baby safe,” Jace says.

“I can only imagine how difficult this is going to be further into the pregnancy,” Izzy mumbles.

“Well, let’s just leave things how they are now. If things get more difficult, then we’ll make sure Alec stops working at the Institute. Right now, I think Magnus can handle him,” Jace says, chuckling.

Hours pass, and Alec loses track of time as he sits in his office, drowning himself in his work. It’s not until he’s finally pulled away from his thoughts when there’s a light knock at the door. He looks over and instantly feels guilty when he sees Magnus standing in the doorway. They had dinner plans for tonight, and the dinner plans completely slipped through Alec’s mind.

“Magnus. I’ve missed dinner, haven’t I?” Alec asks, sitting up.

“Only by a couple of hours,” Magnus says, walking into Alec’s office.

Alec stands up and then he walks over to Magnus, kissing him sweetly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. There’s just so much going on at the Institute. I kind of got lost in my work.”

“Well, at least you were here and not going on some dangerous mission,” Magnus says.

Alec rolls his eyes playfully. “Let me put this stuff away and then we can go get some dinner,”

“We can stay here if you’d prefer instead. We don’t have to go out,” Magnus suggests. “It’s late.”

“That’s okay,” Alec stands up and walks over to Magnus. “I wanna go out. Besides, we haven’t been out on a date for awhile. It’ll be nice.” He smiles and then he leans over and kisses Magnus.

“Do you have anything in mind?” Magnus asks, a smile forming on his face.

The two go out for dinner at a nice restaurant, and Alec feels relaxed for once ever since finding out about the pregnancy. He and Magnus have a nice talk, about the future and the baby.

“Oh, I almost forgot to tell you…” Magnus begins as he and Alec walk out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand. “The apartment.” He looks over at Alec. “You’ll be relieved to know that our offer went through.”

“Wait, seriously?” Alec stops walking and turns to look at Magnus. “Are you saying…?”

“We got the apartment, Alexander,” Magnus says with a smile.

“Holy shit, Magnus. That’s amazing!” Alec exclaims excitedly, pulling Magnus into a hug. “I can’t believe it. Our first offer and it went through?” He pulls away from the hug and kisses Magnus. “I-I can’t believe this. When can we move in?” He takes a deep breath.

“Whenever we’re ready,” Magnus tells him. “We should do that sooner rather than later.”

“Yes, of course, and I want to help move in now while I can,” Alec says. “I keep thinking about what it’ll be like during the end of my pregnancy. I won’t be able to do anything.”

“You can help pack and unpack, but you won’t be carrying any heavy boxes,” Magnus warns gently.

“Magnus,” Alec rolls his eyes. “Lifting a box is not going to…”

“Ah. I’ve been doing my reading. No heavy boxes, it’ll cause stress for the baby” Magnus kisses Alec. “Too bad you can’t drink, otherwise I would say that this calls for a celebration.”

“I know I can’t drink, but… we can still celebrate,” Alec smiles.

Alec and Magnus head to the bar where they had their first date. Magnus grabs himself a cocktail, while Alec settles for some water. He was never much of a drinker anyways.

Overall, Alec has a pretty great night with Magnus. It’s much needed after having a few stressful weeks. They haven’t been able to take time for themselves as a couple in quite awhile.

“So, how’d the date go with Magnus?” Izzy asks when Alec returns to the Institute later on.

“It was good,” Alec says, nodding. “It was… better than good. We both needed that. A night to ourselves. It’s been so hectic lately around here. I missed just being with him.”

Izzy smiles. “That’s good. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy,” she says.

“I’m happy,” Alec assures her. “Just tired of being stressed about every little thing.”

“Well, I guess that’s what happens when you’re pregnant,” Izzy shrugs.

“How would you know?” Alec asks, raising his eyebrows at Izzy.

“I... don’t know. But, I did watch mom when she was pregnant with Max. So, I have a pretty good idea,” Izzy tells him. “But, I’m sure it’ll all be worth it in the end.”

“Yeah,” Alec chuckles. “On the bright side, Magnus and I got the apartment.”

“Really?” Izzy grins. “Alec, that’s great! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks. I was so worried we wouldn’t get it after falling in love with it. And, It’ll be a little weird not living at the Institute anymore. But, we need this. Magnus and I. There’s just absolutely no way it would work with me living here and not being with Magnus,” Alec shakes his head.

“No, don’t worry about that, Alec. You need to do what’s best for you and the baby,” Izzy assures him. “You’ll still have your room. You just… will be living somewhere else.”

Alec nods. “Well, I need to get some sleep. It’s been a long night. You need to get some sleep as well, so don’t stay up too late,” he warns softly as he looks at Izzy.

“Okay mom,” Izzy rolls her eyes playfully. “See? You’re practically already a parent taking care of us kids.”

Alec laughs. “What? I need to practice,” he grins, before giving Izzy a hug, and taking off to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because domestic malec is my favorite :)

“I’ve never designed a house before, but… I’d say we did a pretty damn good job,” Alec says as he stands in his and Magnus’s brand new living room, looking around proudly. He looks over when Magnus walks over to him and smiles as Magnus wraps an arm around him.

“It’s perfect, just like you,” Magnus smiles when Alec blushes.

“Wouldn’t have been able to do it without you though,” Alec adds, reaching over and kissing Magnus.

“I, on the hand, have been designing for hundreds of years. But, this one is my favorite,” Magnus says.

Alec looks up as soon as he hears knocking at the door. “Guests already? Are we expecting someone?”

“Actually, yes…” Magnus grins, and then he walks over to the door. “I thought we could use a little parenting practice so I called in a favor,” he says, before opening the door.

Alec smiles as soon as he sees Madzie run into the apartment.

“Magnus, it’s so good to see you again,” Catarina greets as she instantly pulls Magnus into a hug. “Thanks for watching Madzie tonight.” She pulls away from the hug.

“My pleasure,” Magnus bends down and hugs Madzie. “We’re going to have fun tonight, aren’t we kiddo?”

“Hey!”

Madzie looks up and she smiles when she sees Alec. “Hey, Alec’s here!” She quickly runs over to him, and Alec lifts her up immediately in his arms.

Magnus stands up again, smiling as he watches Alec with Madzie.

“Alec’s so good with Madzie,” Catarina whispers before looking over at Magnus curiously. “You both are, so... I don’t know why you’re so worried about being parents. Although, I get that it’s nerve wracking.”

“I’m not… worried,” Magnus looks over at Catarina. “I just think we could use some practice. I want to be as prepared as possible before the baby comes. I know Alec will be a great father no matter what.”

“I know he will too,” Catarina smiles and nods. “So, I’ll pick Madzie up tomorrow, then?”

“Of course. I promise to call if something happens,” Magnus tells her.

“Which I’m sure it will be fine,” Catarina chuckles. “Madzie, sweetheart. Be good for Alec and Magnus. Mommy will be back tomorrow to pick you up.”

Alec sets Madzie back down and watches as Madzie runs over to Catarina to hug her goodbye.

“Oh, has she eaten dinner yet?” Magnus asks before Catarina 

“No, she hasn’t. I figured you’d want to make her dinner. You know what she loves,” Catarina smiles, before walking out of the apartment, leaving Magnus and Alec alone with Madzie for the night.

“If we’re cooking dinner for Madzie, I think you should take that one,” Alec says as he points at Magnus.

“What are you talking about? Your cooking is fine, Alexander,” Magnus says as they head to the kitchen.

“Oh really? Then you clearly must have forgotten when I tried to cook for my mom when she came over that one time and it was absolutely horrible. You had to use your magic in order to make it at all decent,” Alec argues, raising his eyebrows at Magnus.

“Well, we’re only cooking for Madzie. Let’s start with something easy. Madzie, what would you like, darling?” Magnus asks as he turns to look at Madzie.

“Mac ‘n Cheese!” Madzie replies, throwing her arms up excitedly.

“See?” Magnus smiles and looks over at Alec. “Mac ‘n Cheese is not difficult.”

Alec rolls his eyes playfully, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. “Fine, we can cook it... but, if I burn the house down, then it’s entirely your fault,” he whispers.

“I’ll take that chance,” Magnus whispers back to him, leaning over and kissing Alec, making him blush. “Come on, pup.” He grabs Alec, pulling him into the kitchen.

“Again with the pup thing?” Alec asks, rolling his eyes once more before turning to Madzie. “Hey Madzie, why don’t you go and sit at the kitchen table while we cook dinner for you? This might take a little while. I’ll turn on some cartoons for you in a second.”

“You should get used to cooking anyways, Alexander. You’re gonna have to do it after the baby comes,” Magnus says as he pulls out the Mac ‘N Cheese.

“Babies don’t eat real food though. They eat food specifically for babies,” Alec tries to argue.

“But... they do eat real food eventually that we’ll have to make. Of course, I don’t mind cooking at all. But, it’ll be nice to have some help,” Magnus says. “You’re not winning this argument. If you wanna call it that.”

Alec sighs in defeat. “Alright,” he puts his hands up in surrender. “You win.”

“Good, now… let’s get started,” Magnus says.

Magnus unsurprisingly makes Alec do most of the cooking, since it’s something easy and quick to cook. Although he stays right beside Alec, per Alec’s request, in case something did happen to go wrong.

“Alright, it’s done. The house is still in one piece, and we didn’t burn the food. Or, I didn’t,” Alec says as he quickly glances at Magnus before finally setting the plate of Mac ‘N Cheese in front of Madzie. “And look, we even made those dinosaur shaped nuggets that you said you liked.” Alec steps back besides Magnus. He watches nervously as Madzie takes a bite of the food. “So, uh, what do you think, Madzie?” 

Alec has never cooked for a kid before so he’s hoping that this goes well. It may seem silly to Magnus, but Alec wants to do it right if he’s going to be cooking, especially for their own child.

Madzie looks up at Alec and smiles, giving him a thumbs up.

Alec sighs in relief once he gets the okay from Madzie. “Really? You like it?”

“Alec,” Magnus chuckles, and wraps an arm around Alec’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s just Mac ‘n Cheese. Of course she likes it. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I know. But, you never know. I’ve never really cooked before,” Alec says, gently kissing Magnus’s cheek. “Will you stay with Madzie for a sec? I wanna go make sure the room is ready for her.”

“Of course,” Magnus nods. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will,” Alec says before heading towards the guest bedroom. He makes sure the room is safe for Madzie, and the bed is made up, and that there are plenty of toys for Madzie to play with. It’s just one night, but Alec wants Madzie to have the best night ever in the malec household. It’s practically their first night too.

Before heading back to Madzie and Magnus, Alec stops at the room where the nursery will be. He opens the door and can’t help but smile. It’s blank for now. But, they’ll be decorating soon and this is the part that Alec has been looking forward to the most. He already has tons of ideas written down.

“Watcha doin’?”

Alec jumps at the sudden voice. He turns around and sighs in relief when he sees Magnus.

“Sorry for the scare,” Magnus chuckles. “I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”

“Of course. Sorry, I just…” Alec reaches over and grabs the door, shutting it. “Got a little distracted. Madzie? Why aren’t you with her right now?”

“Relax,” Magnus chuckles. “She’s watching cartoons. She’ll be fine. The nursery?”

“I just… started thinking about decorating. Can we do that sooner rather than later?” Alec blushes.

Magnus smiles. “Of course, Alexander.You’ll have to pick one of your designs you’ve been working on, and then we can go shopping for the supplies. Since you said you wanted to do it with no magic” he says.

“It’s our baby’s nursery. It should be created with love,” Alec says.

“I agree,” Magnus says, placing his hand on Alec’s arm, gently kissing him. “Let’s get back to Madzie.”

“Yeah, we should do that,” Alec slowly nods, and then he follows Magnus to the living room, where Madzie is sitting on the couch and watching cartoons.

Alec can’t help but smile, knowing that this will be him and Magnus with their own child in a few years.

For the next couple hours, Alec and Magnus watch a movie with Madzie and play some games, before taking Madzie to bed. Alec then reads Madzie a couple bedtime stories.

“One more?” Madzie asks when Alec finishes another story.

Alec chuckles. “Unfortunately, I think it’s time for bed, little one,” he says, shutting the book and placing it on the bedside table. “But, maybe we we can read some more tomorrow morning before mom comes to pick you up, how’s that sound?”

“Okay,” Madzie says before letting out a big yawn.

Alec smiles and looks up at Magnus, seeing him leaning against the doorway. He carefully stands up, and tucks Madzie into bed, gently kissing her forehead. “You know where to find us if you need anything.”

“Goodnight,” Magnus says, blowing Madzie a kiss before grabbing Alec’s hand, flipping the lights off, and leading the way out of the bedroom. “That went better than expected.”

“Hey, don’t say that. It’s not over yet. She’s here until tomorrow morning,” Alec says as they walk into their bedroom. He shuts the door, and then is surprised when Magnus kisses him. “Magnus-”

“Shh, and let me kiss you,” Magnus whispers, kissing him. He gently grabs Alec and leads the way over to the bed as they kiss and carefully pushes Alec down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. The kiss continues for a few more seconds before Alec quickly pulls away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just… we can’t do this. Madzie is right down the hall,” Alec says.

Magnus hesitates. “We can be quiet,” he says.

Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus once. “Sorry, but, we are not doing this, no matter how much I want to. Besides, I thought you said you didn’t want to have sex while I’m pregnant?”

“And you assured me having sex wouldn’t harm the baby,” Magnus raises his eyebrows.

“It’s true. But, this will have to wait,” Alec says.

“I should have planned babysitting Madzie better,” Magnus sighs and then he falls bedside Alec.

Alec turns so that he’s facing Magnus. “Are you worried about being a dad? Is that why you wanted to…?”

“No. I’m not worried, Alexander,” Magnus looks over at Alec and smiles softly at him. “Nervous? Yes. But, I’m not worried. I know it’ll be fine in the end, no matter what happens. Are you worried?”

“A little,” Alec admits. “What if I’m not… good enough? For our child?”

“Don’t say that,” Magnus reaches over and gently strokes Alec’s cheek. “You’ll be amazing. I know it.”

“How do you know that?” Alec asks in a quiet voice.

“You’ll just have to trust me,” Magnus says, reaching down and grabbing Alec’s hand tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Here's a little chapter :)

“Thanks for coming over to help me with this, Jace,” Alec says, smiling, as he looks over at Jace. “Decorating the nursery is something I want to have done now rather than last second, you know?”

“Alec, of course. You know I’m more than happy to help,” Jace says, smiling as he looks over at Alec. “Besides, Magnus wouldn’t let me leave you alone to do this by yourself.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a little ridiculous how protective he is, but... I get it,” Alec shrugs.

“I’m honestly surprised he’s letting you stay home without him,” Jace chuckles.

“It took some convincing. It’s only because you’re here with me. Luckily, he trusts you,” Alec says.

“Well, didn’t they say that male pregnancies are rare? It’s more likely for males to have miscarriages, so... I totally get why he’s being protective. He just wants you to have a stress-free pregnancy,” Jace says.

“I know, but it’s also not going to kill me to paint a bedroom,” Alec bends down and grabs a paint brush.

Jace chuckles as he watches Alec. “I guess not,” he says. “So, jungle theme, huh?”

Alec smiles as he looks up at Jace, and nods. “I know a lot of people use that one, but I like it,” he says.

“I’m surprised Magnus didn’t try to talk you into doing something magic related,”

“Oh, he did,” Alec laughs a little. “But, it was a little too dark for a nursery. We both agreed on the jungle.”

“Hey, where is Magnus at anyways?” Jace asks curiously as he and Alec start painting the walls. “I mean, isn’t this something he should be helping you with? I don’t mind, but…”

“He’s at Lorenzo’s,” Alec replies. “He should be back in a couple of hours. Magnus will help decorate.”

“Are you sure he’s not going to try to use his magic?” Jace asks, raising his eyebrows at Alec.

“I already told him. No magic for decorating the nursery,” Alec says, looking over at Jace. “Besides, Magnus loves decorating. It’s something he’s weirdly good at.”

“Perhaps it’s a good thing. Think about it. Your kids’ birthday parties are going to be epic,” Jace says.

Alec lets out a laugh. “You do have a point, especially if magic is involved,”

Magnus gets back to the apartment about an hour and a half later. When he walks into the apartment, he’s instantly greeted by the sound of Alec and Jace laughing.

Magnus raises his eyebrows as he walks in, curious, and then he sees Alec and Jace both in the kitchen. The two are covered in paint. Though, he shouldn’t find himself so surprised. This is Alec and Jace.

“May I ask how you two ended up covered in paint?” Magnus asks.

Alec jumps at the sudden voice, and looks over. “Magnus! You’re back,” he says, a smile on his face.

“And you’re covered in paint. How…?”

“Jace started it,” Alec says, pointing a finger at Jace.

“That’s not true!” Jace exclaims, shoving Alec’s finger away. “Okay, maybe it’s a little true.”

“Did any of the paint make onto the walls?” Magnus asks, chuckling.

“Yeah, we’re finished with the first coat,” Alec says, nodding. “We might do a second coat later.”

“Hm,” Magnus says, walking over to Alec and kissing him. “You should probably shower. You stink.”

Alec huffs. “I’ll shower later. How was it at Lorenzo’s?” He asks, taking a sip of his tea.

“It was fine,” Magnus says. “We had a long talk, which was overdue. We have a lot to work on, although I’m honestly not sure how much we’ll actually get done. We both can be stubborn.”

“Well, at least you talked. That’s the first step,” Alec says. “You hungry? We were just about to get dinner.”

“You have to get cleaned up first if we’re going anywhere,” Magnus laughs.

“Yeah, but it’s going to take forever to get this paint off,” Alec complains.

Magnus rolls his eyes playfully. “Honestly Alexander, it’s like you forget who I am sometimes,” he says, and with a flick of his hand, Alec is no longer covered in paint. “A little magic won’t hurt.”

“Yeah, I know. But, we also agreed to cut down using magic before the baby comes,” Alec argues.

“You two are so cute,” Jace says sarcastically, before sliding out of his chair. “Magnus?”

“No worries,” Magnus says, before also using his magic to get rid of the paint that Jace is covered in. “Now, dinner?” He smiles as he looks over at Alec. “It’s been awhile since we’ve gone out to dinner.”

Alec shakes his head fondly at Magnus, and then he also gets out of his chair. “Fine. But, we’re walking,” he warns playfully, before taking Magnus’s hand. “Jace, you should invite Clary as well.”

“You mean, like… a double date?” Jace asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it,” Alec says. “When’s the last time you and Clary went out?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know, that we went out two nights ago!” Jace argues as he follows Alec and Magnus out of the apartment. “And it didn’t have anything to do with a mission.”

The three decide on a small restaurant to have dinner, where they meet up with Clary.

“Hello, boys. A double date?” Clary greets when the three boys walk up to her.

“Alec’s idea, not mine,” Jace says, walking up to Clary and kissing her.

Clary smiles at Jace before looking over at Alec. “Yours?”

“Why do you sound so surprising?” Alec asks, huffing.

“No reason,” Clary says as they walk into the restaurant, picked by Alec, of course. “I just didn’t think that you would be the type to go on double dates is all. So unlike you.” She looks up at Alec and smiles.

“Well, I’m full of surprises, I guess,” Alec says, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, you are carrying a baby. So, I guess that’s true,” Clary agrees.

Alec looks up and blinks a few times when he sees a waiter staring at him with wide eyes, Alec assumes he must have heard Clary talking about the baby. This isn’t the first time Alec’s gotten a negative reaction from someone in the public about him being pregnant. Male pregnancies aren’t exactly well known yet.

“Right-” Magnus clears his throat. “Table for four, please.” He places a hand on Alec’s back comfortingly.

The waiter takes the four to a table, and hands them each a menu.

“That was weird. He didn’t even introduce himself,” Clary says once they’re sitting down.

Alec sighs. “It’s because of me,” he says. “Don’t give me that look. You know it’s true, Magnus.”

“That’s horrible. Because of you being pregnant?” Clary asks, frowning at Alec.

“It’s just something you get used to,” Alec mumbles. “Don’t worry about it. What are you getting?”

Clary looks over at Jace with worry, who only shakes his head.

After ordering dinner, Clary tries to lighten the mood by bringing up the nursery. “How’s the nursery?”

“Uh, it’s good,” Alec replies, nodding. “We mostly just painted today.”

“Don’t know how you two got anything done, if I’m being honest,” Magnus says.

“Hey. What’s that supposed to mean?” Alec asks as he looks over at Magnus.

“When I came home… you were covered in paint! Don’t sound so surprised,” Magnus argues playfully.

Clary raises her eyebrows as she looks over at Jace. “Is that true?”

“What?” Jace asks, grinning innocently. “There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun, is there?”


End file.
